


Un soir comme un autre

by opelleam



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite histoire écrite pour un défi.<br/>Linda et Pierre, un couple différent, mais qui s'aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un soir comme un autre

Écrit pour un défi sur le groupe Facebook Talk is not the enemy sur cette image :

 

 

**Un soir comme un autre**

 

— Tu fais quoi ?  
— Je lis ?  
— Tu lis quoi ?  
— Un livre.  
Allongé sur le lit, Pierre soupira quand la jambe de Linda se glissa contre son torse.  
— Tu n’étais pas censé être au téléphone avec ta mère ?  
Raison pour laquelle, il s’était pris un bon bouquin et s’était glissé (à poil certes) dans son lit pour une soirée peinarde. Parce que Linda et sa mère, c’était un cliché à elles toutes seules. Et qu’il ne voulait absolument de chez absolument pas connaitre l’étendu de ce qu’elles partageaient, aussi s'isolait-il lors de ces séances papotages.  
— Elle avait rendez-vous.  
— Huhum.  
—Tu ne me demandes pas avec qui ?  
— Non, je lis.  
Un petit coup de pied.  
— Allez.  
Il soupira. Il la sentait mal sa soirée lecture là.  
— Qui ?  
— Un nouveau mec avec qui elle tchat depuis quelque temps sur meetic.  
— Super.  
— Hé, je suis contente pour elle moi !  
— Pas moi, si elle se retrouve un mec, elle sera moins disponible pour vos interminables conversations et j’aurais moins de temps pour moi.  
— Tu sais que normalement ça soule les mecs ce genre de truc.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
— Je ne suis pas comme tous les mecs. En attendant, je peux m’y remettre ? demanda-t-il en montrant son livre.  
— C’est quoi ?  
— Comme le port-salut, c’est marqué dessus.  
Linda lui tira la langue, lui se replongea dans sa lecture. Pas longtemps, le pied qui jusque-là n’avait été posé que sur son torse commença à s’y balader. Un mouvement de main le repoussa et un petit rire résonna dans la chambre. Il refusa de relever le nez.  
— Tu trouves que mes pieds sont jolis ?  
— Huhum.  
— Et mes chevilles ?  
— Ahhum  
— Et mes jambes, tu les aimes mes jambes?  
— Quand tu auras fini avec ton remake du Mépris, tu me laisseras lire ? D’autant que chérie, le prends pas mal mais Brigitte Bardot avait 20 bons kilos de moins que toi.  
— Oh ! Salaud !! hurla Linda avant de lui balancer un oreiller. C’est petit, bas et mesquin.  
Il pouffa.  
— Oui, mais c’était trop tentant.  
Linda croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue faussement boudeuse sur le visage, essayant de se retenir de rire, mais ses yeux la trahissait, comme toujours. Il posa son livre.  
— Et tu sais quoi ?  
— Quoi ?  
Il se redressa et s’avança jusqu’à sa femme.  
— Je préfère. Même si BB était une femme superbe, j’adore tes rondeurs.  
Il embrassa son pied, grignota sa cheville avant d’attaquer son mollet. Elle gloussa lorsqu’il souleva sa jambe pour lécher le dessous de son genou.  
— J’adore tes jambes. J’adore la culotte de cheval juste là dont tu passes ton temps à te plaindre.  
— À juste titre !  
Il embrassa sa cuisse.  
— Elle te fait un cul superbe, auquel j’adore m’accrocher quand on fait l’amour et que j’adore voir quand je te prends en levrette.  
— Ah oui ?  
— Huhum.  
Il continua à parsemer sa peau de baisers, suivant sa hanche pour redescendre entre ses jambes.  
— J’adore l’intérieur de tes cuisses, si accueillantes.  
— Ah ah ?  
Linda s’allongea.  
— J’aime tes petits bourrelets, j’adore sentir ta chair chaude et tendre sous mes mains.  
Ces dernières caressèrent le ventre rebondi de sa compagne.  
— Ça compense avec ma minceur.  
— Laurel et Hardy, commenta Linda.  
On les appelait de temps en temps comme ça. Il s’en foutait. Linda était une des premières femmes pour laquelle il ne s’était jamais posé de questions. Elle était son évidence.  
— J’adore tes seins.  
— Ils tombent.  
— Pas quand je fais ça, lança-t-il en les empaumant.  
Le sourire de Linda s’agrandit.  
— Ils sont parfaits pour une bonne branlette espagnole, je ne peux pas leur retirer ça !  
Il lui adressa un clin d’œil et embrassa son ventre, sa langue s’immisçant dans les lignes entre les monts de son ventre.  
— Ça chatouille.  
Il poursuivit jusqu’à ses seins, les embrassant, les titillant. Linda poussa un long soupir de bien-être.  
— J’aime la façon dont tu te tends sous mes caresses, dont tu t’humidifies juste ici.  
Ses doigts avaient de nouveau parcouru l’étendue de ses cuisses pour venir caresser son sexe. Il bandait depuis de longues minutes déjà.  
— Et tu sais ce que j’aime aussi.  
— Quand tu me fais un cunnilingus ?  
— Non, ça c’est toi qui aime.  
— Je ne suis pas la seule, je crois bien.  
— Certes. Non, j’aime aussi la rondeur de tes joues, la bonne humeur qu’elles te confèrent, car elles sont le signe extérieur de qui tu es : généreuse, riche, tendre, aimante, maternelle, chaude et gaie. Et puis, franchement quelle femme accepterait de se faire balancer dans la tête qu’elle a vingt kilos de plus que BB, sans me faire une scène ?  
— En même temps c’est vrai.  
— Oui, mais tu sais que j’ai raison.  
— C’est parce que de toi, je peux accepter n’importe quoi.  
— Parce que tu me le rends bien, hein ! La crevette, un surnom tellement viril.  
Linda sourit. Des vannes, elle n’était pas la dernière à lui en balancer quand elle le pouvait, sur sa finesse, ses cheveux qui commençaient à tomber. Ça hallucinait les gens, encore plus que leurs différences de morphologie. Combien avaient prédit qu’ils ne resteraient pas ensemble ? Beaucoup.  
Il gagna ses lèvres et l’embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et les mains de Linda coururent sur son corps, caressant son dos, ses côtes qu’il trouvait trop saillantes, qu’il n’avait pas osé mettre au soleil pendant des années, passant sur son petit cul, comme elle aimait à le décrire. Ils n’étaient pas parfaits pour les standards en cours et les magazines et les images de « belles gens » sur Facebook et internet. Mais putain, quand ils s’embrassaient comme ça, quand ils se touchaient, ils étaient bien. Ni mieux, ni pire que les autres, juste bien et le reste ne comptait pas. Et tandis qu’il se glissait dans le corps rond et en chair de sa femme et que ses reins se mettaient en mouvement pour leur offrir le plaisir de la jouissance, rien d’autre ne comptait.  
Il aimait Linda, elle l’aimait aussi.  
Point final.


End file.
